


Harder

by alba17



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dominates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

His mouth was slack, the lips red, slick. She knew how he tasted: of whiskey, of cigarettes, the faint bitter jolt of coffee deep in his throat. A tendril of black hair lay limp on his forehead as he grimaced with effort, a sheen of sweat developing on his face.

"Harder," she demanded, pinching his nipple mercilessly, his cock twitching inside of her as she pushed her hips forcefully against him. "You never do it hard enough," she stated flatly, lip lifted in a sneer.

His eyes popped open at that and he bucked up into her once hard. "You're bossy when you take off your clothes," he said, low and whispery.

She just looked at him and ground down some more. Not enough... She grabbed his hand and pushed his thumb down through her pubic hair towards her clit.

"You love it," she said, emphasizing the point with another thrust. His thumb slid around and then, yes, he found it. She moaned, hand clutching his waist, rocking up against his thumb and back, the friction glorious as his cock filled her.

Almost there... She snatched his other hand, pulling it up to her breast. "Nipple." He obligingly rolled her nipple between his fingers. A flash of sensation rippled from her breasts to her clit - _he's helpless, limbs splayed across the bed, erection flushed and throbbing, metal glinting at his bound wrists_ -and she came, finally, in blinding waves.

Don Draper powerless and at her mercy - it always sent her over the edge.


End file.
